Whimsicott
/ |dexalola= / |dexgalar=263 |evofrom=Cottonee |gen=Generation V |species=Windveiled Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Fairy |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=6.6 kg |imweight=14.6 lbs. |ability=Prankster Infiltrator |dw=Chlorophyll |body=12 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Fairy |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Whimsicott (Japanese: エルフーン Erufuun) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Lilligant's counterpart. It was a purely Grass-type in Generation V. Biology Physiology Whimsicott is a small bipedal Pokémon that resembles a ball of cotton. Its body is brown, and its back, neck, and forehead are covered with a puffy white cotton-like substance. On its back is a green, star-shaped pattern that resembles the area where a plant connects to its fruit. It has large ovular orange eyes, a grinning face, and green curled horn-like appendages that seem to be its ears. Behavior Whimsicott is a notorious trickster and a very mischievous Pokémon. It will sneak into houses by slipping through the smallest gaps, and will cause mischief by moving furniture and leaving balls of cotton behind. Special Abilities Whimsicott can ride whirlwinds and drift along in the air. It is able to slip through very narrow gaps in order to sneak into houses and cause mischief. Evolution Whimiscott is the evolved form of Cottonee, evolving through the use of a Sun Stone. Game Info Game Locations , Evolve Cottonee |bwrarity=Rare (Black), None (White) |black2white2=Castelia City, Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest, Abundant Shrine, Victory Road |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Trade |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Cottonee|orasrarity = None|sunmoon = Evolve Cottonee |smrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime *Layla's Whimsicott Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Whimsicott appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS on the Unova Pokémon League stage as a background character. Trophy Description Ever found a white ball of fluff you couldn't quite explain? That was likely the work of of a Whimsicott. Slipping through the tiniest of cracks like the wind, they like to move furiniture around and leave little fluff balls all over the place. Though they look like sheep, they're actually grass types, and their fluff is more like cotton than wool. Trivia *Although Whimsicott is the Windveiled Pokémon, it is not a Grass/Flying Pokémon like Hoppip, Skiploom and Jumpluff. *Whimsicott and its pre-evolution were originally pure Grass-types, but were changed to duel-type Grass/Fairy Pokémon when the new Fairy-type was introduced to the games in Generation VI. *This Pokémon is the April on the Pokémon Horoscope. Origin Whimsicott appears to be based on a cotton plant in full bloom. It also bears a slight resemblance to a sheep. It might also be based on the Saci, a mischievous creature that rides on winds, lives in forests, and plays pranks. Etymology Whimsicott's English name appears to be a combination of “whimsical” and “cotton”. Its Japanese name, Elfuun, may be a combination of elf and 風 fū (wind) or typhoon. Gallery 547Whimsicott BW anime.png 547Whimsicott Dream.png 547Whimsicott Pokémon HOME.png WhimsicottSprite.png ShinyWishmicottSprite.png Whimsicott-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed